The Life of Harry Potter I mean Harry Snape
by All Canadian Gurl
Summary: What if Harry wasn't really James' son? What if only James died that fateful night? What if Lily went back to live with her one true love and Harry's father?
1. That fateful night

Summary: What if Harry wasn't really James' son? What if only James died that night? What if Lily went back to live with her one true love and the father of Harry? But why did she leave her one true love? For the protection of her baby....  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: That Fateful Night  
  
James Potter sat in an armchair in the babies room where he could surely hear Harry if he were to cry. He was waiting for his wife to get home. She was at Molly Weasley's. She didn't want to bring Harry because it was going to be a girl's night so she had left Harry at home with him. He put down the Daily Prophet and turned to look at the sleeping child. He looked so at peace. He had been observing the little boy for a few seconds when he heard the door shut downstairs. He thought it was early for Lily to be home but thought nothing of it.  
  
"I'm up here Lils." he called downstairs and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Footsteps that could not possibly be Lily's. They were too heavy. James glanced out the door and saw none other then Lord Voldemort walking up the stairs towards the room. James was scared. He never usually got scared, but he was scared. This was one of the few people who scared him in his life. How could Peter betray them like that? How could he? He quickly forgot those thoughts and closed the door putting the strongest locking spell he could muster on it. He had to run. He had to save Harry. He grabbed the child and was preparing to take the back route out of the house when the door blasted open.  
  
"Give me the child and you won't get hurt." Lord Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Never." James held tightly to Harry knowing what was coming next. And before he could even scream he saw the flash of green light.  
  
-----The Burrow-----  
  
Lily Potter laughed with glee with her friend Molly Weasley. Even during the war she found she could laugh and smile with her. They had been friends for years. Even the threat of Voldemort didn't scare them when they were having a good time. They needed these times in war. They needed the good times. Lily wondered how Harry was doing. She'd left him with James often times enough so she wasn't worried. But it made her think about Harry's real father. To the world he was. But not to her. She loved James but like a brother. James knew that Harry wasn't his. They were best friends forever. He would do anything to protect her and protect her he did. But she missed him. She missed Harry's real father with all her heart. She wondered every day how he was and where he was. It was so hard to bare not being with him. She was startled by her thoughts when Albus Dumbledore's head popped into the fire, the usual twinkle gone from his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Albus?" both Molly and Lily asked him hurried.  
  
All that Albus had to say was four words to horrify Lily. And those are the words he said. "Godric's Hollows been attacked."  
  
Without waiting a second Lily apparated to Godric's Hollow. There was the ruin. The ruin of the house. She started to cry. Albus Dumbledore was by her side only moments later. She looked up at him.  
  
"James', he's dead." Lily's eyes filled with tears at the words coming out of his mouth. "Here's Harry." he gave her a crying figure wrapped in a blanket. She pushed back his bangs and saw her own emerald eyes staring up at her. Along with a scar that she didn't think had been there before.  
  
"Where'd this come from Albus?"  
  
"Voldemort tried the killing curse on your son. The curse failed and rebounded upon to him. He got that scar in the process."  
  
"Voldemort's..." Lily stuttered "Dead?"  
  
"I don't think he's dead. Gone yes. Dead? I don't think so."  
  
"I'm going to bring Harry to his father. With Voldemort gone we can be a family." Albus nodded and Lily turned and apparated. Not once looking in the direction of James' body because she was scared if she did she would cry. She apparated onto the front lawn of her love's house.  
  
Okay guys. What do you think? Did you like it. I thought it was a good idea. You see a lot of stories on both Jame's and Lily dying and then Harry finding out about his father but not many of Lily surviving. I think it was a good idea. I will try and update soon. Please Reveiw. 


	2. Harry's Father

Okay I want to thank all of you who reviewed my first chapter. I'm glad I got so many reviews. Thanx goes to Sarahamanda, pixyfairy120, I am Pooh, Mystical Witch, Aisha00, AGoingUnder88. And blues I haven't really thought about it but I think Lily and Severus are both around 25 years old. Anyway. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 2: Harry's Dad  
  
Lily Potter apparated onto the front lawn of her love's house. She knocked onto the front door and a little house elf answered it.  
  
"Hello, Raymie," Lily told the house elf, "Is Severus at home?"  
  
"Yes Mistress Lily," Raymie squeeked. "But I am not sure if Master Severus wants to see Mistress Lily."  
  
"Well, could you please go ask him?" Lily asked the elf.  
  
"Of course," Raymie stepped aside to let Lily into the house. "Make yourself at home. I shall go talk to Master Severus." The little elf said as she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Lily sat down on the couch in the living room and laid Harry down beside her. The boy was wide awake and was giggling at her. "You can giggle now, but I don't know how your father is going to feel about all of this." Harry just continued to giggle at her.  
  
"I love you," Lily whispered and she placed a gentle kiss on the toddlers forhead.  
  
"What are you doing here Lily?" said a voice that Lily knew all to well, the voice of her love, "I told you we could never see each other again. I thought you understood why."  
  
"Voldemort," Lily whispered, still not looking at him.  
  
"Yes the dark Lord." Severus continued. Lily could tell he was getting angry. "So what are doing here? You know how unsafe it is."  
  
Lily turned her face up to her love.She loved looking at him. She just realised how much she missed seeing him. He looked the same as always. Shoulder length black hair, just short of 6 feet. The hooked nose, black robes and the trademark Snape scowl on his face. His eyes were full of love, anger and fear.  
  
"We don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, Sev." Lily looked into the eyes of her love. "He's gone."  
  
"He's gone? How can you be so sure?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Albus told me." Lily started. "I went to Molly Weasley's earlier tonight and left Harry at home with James just like I had done many times before. I wasn't to worried about it. But Peter betrayed us. James died protecting Harry." she looked at Harry, "Voldemort came to the house and killed James. He tried to kill Harry too, but the curse rebounded upon himself. Harry is now the only known survivor of the killing curse."  
  
"Well what are you doing here?" Severus asked again getting irritated now. "Shouldn't you off be grieving the death of your babies father?"  
  
"I don't have too Severus," Lily looked at Severus again. "My best friend died tonight. But the father of Harry didn't. His father is still alive and well."  
  
"Well why aren't you with him right now?" Severus asked practically fuming.  
  
"I am." Lily said looking back down at Harr who had fallen asleep.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Severus Snape looked shocked. "Are you honestly saying that I am the boys father?"  
  
"Yes," Lily answered and walked to Severus and gently touched his cheek. "I love you Severus."  
  
"I love you too Lily." Severus whispered. He swiftly initiated a soft kiss which soon grew more passionate between the two. They stopped kissing only when they heard Harry cry.  
  
Lily quickly went over to Harry and picked him up, and Harry immediately stopped crying. Lily quickly took Harry over to Severus. "Do you want to hold your son?" she asked Severus.  
  
"I don't know how to hold a baby." Severus answered her quickly. "I've never held a baby before."  
  
"It's really easy." Lily told him. "Put out your arms," Severus obeyed. "And make sure you have his head." Lily then gave the child to Severus.  
  
Severus looked down with awe at his beautiful baby boy. "Hi Harry." Severus smiled when the boy giggled. "I'm your daddy." Harry grabbed onto his fathers finger with his tiny hands and just held on.  
  
"Look Sev," Lily told him, "He knows you already. He looks just like you."  
  
"I know." Severus paused for a minute. "I don't know how to be a father Lily, What if I make a mistake?"  
  
"You'll do fine Sev," Lily told him. "Parenthood is about trial and error. We'll make it as long as we are a family. I've missed you so much Sev."  
  
"I've missed you too Lils." Severus answered and continued to gaze lovingly at Harry who seemed to have fallen asleep peacefully in his arms. He gently whiped the hair from Harry's face.  
  
"Lets go get some things ready for Harry and yourself." Severus said swiftly leaving the room with Harry in his arms. Lily was trailing behind. Once they got into Severus' bedroom Sev conjured up a crib and placed the sleeping Harry inside of it, putting a blanket around him to keep him warm.  
  
"We should get some sleep Severus." Lily told her love and future husband. "We can talk in the morning."  
  
Severus Snape better then he had in a long time. His love was back, and it felt good to be holding her once again.  
  
Okay guys. What do you think? Was it good? Or was it aweful? I want your opinion. I really didn't know how to get this chapter going so I'm sorry if it turned out aweful. Please review. 


	3. Lily and Severus talk and Harry says his...

Hey guys. I thought I should probably put chapter 3 up. I've kinda been having issues with the internet at my house. Its being crap. But it's working now. Thank the Lord. Anyway. Thanks for all who reviewed and here is chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, nada, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any profit off of this. Please don't sue! Cringes in fear.  
  
Chapter 3: Severus and Lily talk and Harry says his first words  
  
Severus Snape woke up at 6:00 am like he always did but this time it was different. He didn't open his eyes right away but he knew something was different. He just couldn't think what it was. Then it hit him. Lily. Lily was back. In his arms, where she belonged. His son. His son was laying in the crib that he had conjured up last night. He had a son. I'll have to talk to Lily.  
  
He got up out of bed and looked at the little boy who was wide awake in his crib. He picked him up and Harry immidiately grasped onto his father's finger with his tiny little hands. Severus smiled and sighed. "Okay little man." he told his son who looked up at him when he heard his voice. "We are going to go make your mom some breakfast in bed. How does that sound?" Harry just smiled that smile that makes a father's heart melt to pieces.  
  
It seemed like Harry wanted down, so Severus set him down and Harry held onto his finger as they walked slowly out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Severus picked him up once he got back to the kitchen set him down at the table. Severus got out the pan and was getting the eggs out of the fridge when he looked back to check on Harry and he wasn't there. Like any parent he panicked. Harry wasn't in the kitchen so he went into the living room and heard giggling coming from underneath the couch. He decided to play with Harry.  
  
"Now where did that boy get to?" Severus asked in play curious. "Maybe he's under here?" Severus grabbed Harry underneath the couch and picked him up and started to tickle him. Harry just burst into a fit of giggles. "Come we have to fix mom breakfast." Harry grabbed onto his father's finger again with his tiny hand and followed him into the kitchen. Harry tried to escape many times while his father was making breakfast for Lily that morning but his father was too quick for him and every time he tried to escape his father would scoop him up and start to tickle him. Harry would just giggle.  
  
Finally they were done cooking breakfast and took it to Lily. As soon as they entered the room Harry noticed his mom was awake and siting up in bed and let go of his father's finger and went to go sit on mommy.  
  
"Good morning Harry." Lily smiled as she looked at her son. "How are we doing this morning?" Harry just smiled and held up his two thumbs to say he was doing great.  
  
Severus watched the two interact for a moment and they looked perfect. They were perfect. They were his Lily and his beautiful son Harry. They were perfect. He walked up to them and set the tray in front of Lily. "Here's breakfast Lils." "Thank you Sev."  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Lily asked both Severus and Harry.  
  
"Me and my son ate in the kitchen. We decided to do a father-son breakfast. Isn't that right Harry?"  
  
They both turned to look at Harry who just smiled and stuck his thumbs up again. Then he ran off to get a few toys from his crib that his father had put in for him last night and he started to play comfortably on the floor with them. Leaving mother and father to talk.  
  
"He's beautiful." Severus whispered as he watched him for a moment.  
  
"I know." Lily whispered back.  
  
"Lily," Severus turned to look at her. "We need to talk."  
  
Lily nodded. "Do you remember that night? That night you sent me away? That night you showed me the dark mark and told me we couldn't be together anymore because you didn't want Voldemort to hurt me?"  
  
"Of course, I'll never forget that night." Severus told her. "What about it?"  
  
"That was the night, I had just found out I was pregnant the night before. And I was going to tell you. Going to tell you, we were going to have a baby. And then when you told me you didn't want to see me anymore, I thought, I thought maybe you had heard me telling my best friend James that I was pregnant and you didn't want the baby. And then you told me why." she paused and looked into Severus' eyes. "You told me you had gotten the dark mark and didn't want me to get hurt. And I was mad. I'll admit I was mad. I told James about the pregnancy and he said he would help me out. He told me that since I was like a sister too him and he wanted this child to grow up with a father that he would help me out. He would be there for me. I couldn't pass that up. I needed a father for my precious baby boy." She turned her head and looked fondly at her son who was still playing quietly on the floor.  
  
"I understand. But I want to know what happened. What happened last night." As if on cue the bird with the Daily Prophet flew in the window of the room.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Read the Daily Prophet." Lily replied, "It will be front page news I'm sure."  
  
Severus paid the owl for the Daily Prophet and took the newspaper from it's leg. This is what it read:  
  
HARRY SNAPE IS- THE BOY-WHO-LIVED  
  
Last night at apporximately 9 pm. at Godric's Hollow the home of the Potter's was invaded by none other then he-who-must-not-be-named. James Potter who had been taking care of little Harry while Lily was away visiting a friend was killed night by the dark lord's own curse. Peter Pettigrew is under arrest for the assisted murder of James Potter. We recieved information from Lily Potter this morning saying that despite popular belief Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew who is now on the run is an amigus. He is on the run from the ministry for it turns out that he was the Potter's secret keeper. Harry we were also informed this morning is not the son of Lily and James Potter. He is the son of Lily Potter and Severus Snape. Lily told the Daily Prophet just this morning that on the day she went to tell Severus of the news of her being pregnant, he broke up with her for no reason at all. Last night at approximately nine pm he-who-must-not-be-named entered the Potter home and turned his wand upon James and James was killed instantly. But for some miraculous reason Harry survived. Instead of the curse killing him like it should have it rebounded upon its creator and killed him. Thought one Albus Dumbledore says that he-who-must-not-be-named is not dead and has just fled. These alligations are not to be believed. Albus Dumbledore may be the only wizard that he-who-must-not-be-named was ever afraid of but that doesn't mean Albus Dumbledore has not lost his marbles. Harry Snape is the only known person to have ever survived the killing curse. Thus giving him the name The-boy-who-lived.  
  
"Did you really tell all of that to the Daily Prophet?" Severus looked at her in wonder.  
  
"Yes," Lily smiled. "But believe me it was hard."  
  
"That must be so hard on you Lils. Your best friend dies and a good friend betrays you all in one night." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'll live. Besides I'm not alone. I have you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Lils." Severus told her and then kissed her.  
  
"Daddy!" Harry came running up to him and burried his face in his fathers stomach.  
  
Severus was shocked that Harry called him Daddy. He wasn't expecting that. "What is it Harry?"  
  
"Who's that?" Harry looked at Raymie who had suddenly appeared.  
  
"That's just Raymie Harry. She's our house elf."  
  
"Oh." Harry said knowingly. "We had a house elf at the other house right mommy?"  
  
"Yes. Why don't you go play with Raymie?"  
  
"Yes, Master Harry. Raymie would love to show master Harry around. Yes she would."  
  
"K," Harry jumped off his father's lap and followed the house elf.  
  
"He has never talked before. And did you here that? He called you daddy."  
  
"I know." Severus whispered. "I know."  
  
Okay guys. Tell me what you think about chapter 3. To tell you the honest truth I think this is my best chapter yet in this story. Please review. I love you guys. 


	4. Learning how to be a father

Okay first of all I'm sorry to all that reviewed and like my story that I haven't updated, as I have said in a review I have not been able to because we didn't get internet back til a little while ago. I'm going to continue my story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything on here. Only the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: Learning how to be a father

It was the second day of being a family and Lily was gone grocery shopping, because they were going to get their house elves to prepare the meal for James' funeral. He didn't know how Lily did it. He had been chasing Harry up and down all day, he was the most energetic little kid he'd ever come across, but then he hadn't come across very many little kids in his lifetime, except his sister who died at the age of 4 because of…. No, he didn't want to think about that.

He cleared his thoughts of everything that had to do with his sister and put his mind on the task at hand. Finding Harry. Harry had come to believe that the best thing to do throughout the day is play hide and seek. Over and over again. Even when his father didn't want to play. It was a big house and so far he'd hidden so many rooms that Severus was sure he'd hidden in every single one in the manner. While maybe not that many he thought.

He was looking in the living room at the moment underneath the couch where Harry had hidden the first day. He got down on his knees when he heard a giggle coming from behind the curtains. And sure enough he could see two feet sticking out from underneath them. That was the thing with Harry, he'd always give himself away by giggling. That made him easy to find. Severus picked him up and told him that before he played, "if" he played again today, he needed a bath, because he was muddy from falling in the mud about 10 minutes ago.

Severus held Harry firmly in his arms as they walked down the hall. "No!" Harry yelped.

"No, what?" Severus asked his son impatiently.

"I don't wanna have a bath!" Harry pouted and stuck his tongue out at his father.

"Too bad," Severus smirked as his son sighed and put his head on his shoulder. 'It was moments like this I could get used to,' Severus thought.

Severus set his son on the sink, where he knew he couldn't get off and drew the bath water to his normal temperature. He undressed his son while the water was running. He turned off the water and put him in the tub. As soon as he was in the water Harry started to cry, "Hot! Hot!" he was balling and it took Severus a minute to recognize the mistake he had made. The water was too hot for Harry! As fast as he could Severus took his son out of the tub and rapped him in a towel and then automatically went to his potions. He quickly found the burning salve and put it on Harry. Harry crying all the while. After he put the salve on him, he held him close, Harry still crying. 'I can't believe I just did that to my own son'. He scolded himself. It will never happen again.

Lily came home a few hours later to find Harry's skin beat red. She saw him sitting on the couch in the living room playing with his toys. His father was not in the room. She ran to him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lily asked frantically.

"Daddy hurt me."

Lily was horrified, "What did daddy do to hurt you?"

"He didn't do it on purpose mommy." He cried.

"What did he do?"

"He put to hot of water in my bath," Harry cried "Don't yell at him mommy, it was an accident."

"Where is daddy now?" Lily asked him.

"He's out in his garden."

"I'm going to see him!" Lily said angrily.

"Let me come!" Harry said as he ran outside to find his father.

"Daddy!" Harry cried and held tightly to his legs. "Mommy's mad! I'm sorry daddy, if I knew she would get this mad, I wouldn't have told her what had happened!" Severus swung his son into his arms, wondering what he was talking about. He would find out soon, he was sure, because he could see one angry Lily Potter walking up to him as he contemplated this.

"What's the matter Lily?" Severus asked sincerely as she came up to him.

Lily grabbed Harry from his father's arms, Harry protesting loudly. "You could have killed my son!" Lily growled.

"What did I do?" Severus had a thoughtful look on his face, mixed with an angry one for doing something he didn't do, or didn't mean to do, he was sure of it.

"Look at him!" Lily yelled. All of a sudden Harry threw up all over the ground.

Severus was actually really worried at this point and without thinking took Harry out of his mother's arms and headed at a fast pace up towards the manor. Not hearing his soon-to-be-wife's frantic calls coming from behind him because his only thoughts were focused one place: His son.

His feet knew exactly where they were headed and took Harry up to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. With a snap of his fingers Raymie was beside him and she was told to go get two potions, by the time she got back, Lily was in the room. Lily watched in awe as Severus checked his son's temperature, put a cold cloth to his head and administered the potions.

Severus stayed up with the boy all night, knowing that if the fever hadn't broken by morning he would have to take his son to St. Mungo's. Lily was there but mostly she just stayed out of his way. He watched as his son woke up the next morning and quickly checked his temperture. It had broke, Harry's fever had broke.

After Harry's fever broke, they all ate breakfast up there(Severus wouldn't let Harry get out of bed, since he was still sick). And after Harry fell asleep Lily asked what happened yesterday.

"I'm learning how to be a father," was the only words Severus said.

Tell me what you think, I'm sorry about the long, long, long wait, but there is no way I was not finishing off this story.


End file.
